A kiss for a thought
by CorinneMcgregor
Summary: One fateful night, a sudden kiss leads them to reflect upon their own feelings and decide.


This is based on the manga Colette wa Shinu Koto ni Shita. I do not own the characters. All the credits about the manga itself is to Yukimura Alto.

For those who are unfamiliar with this manga:

This is a story of a girl named Colette,

the doctor of a god. And not just any other god, but the ruler of the underworld.

The god of the underworld has poor health. Even though he is immortal he is not immune to illness. His trusted servants brought an unexpected guest from the land of the living, a doctor who said would help him be cured.

A doctor-patient relationship that slowly blossomed to love. But can a god and a human, be together?

One fateful night, a sudden kiss leads them to reflect upon their own feelings and decide.

Colette and Hades really don't remember what just happened. They were walking near the sea talking about something really outrageous. As Colette vaguely recall, its a about the skeletons and their crazy surprise to their beloved Hades-sama. Well, she is decided upon the lot to take Hades-sama away from the underworld so that they can prepare. Well recalling why this moment currently happening is nearly impossible.

The night felt so magical. The moon looks more brighter than usual, the stars are gleaming like scattered fireflies. The icy cold sea sparkled and brought light to the darkness of the night.

Everything seems do breathtakingly beautiful in this one moment.

The very first time their lips that touched had trembled within a whispered touch.

It must be because of the cold...

or because they were both feeling shy.

Or maybe it was even more than that.

They continue stay locked in the cage of intimacy and love.

This night they thought was the most magical night indeed.

As a doctor, Colette never dreamed of feeling something like this especially to her own patient and even a god for reasons sake. Yet. here she is falling deeper in love with every words he says, act he does and feelings they shared.

She felt something deep within her. Something that she can't explain. Hades always do something that makes her wonder.

But this is different.

It doesn't makes her wonder, instead this makes her get excited like a running heart beat out of prison. She was enveloped with different kinds of feelings that her mind can't comprehend anything logical.

Colette remembered the last conversation she had with Hiragi at heaven. That she is not just the doctor Colette but also be a normal and simple Colette.

This time the "doctor" is just a normal human and that didn't really bother her.

This moment. She was the happiest person in this world.

They stayed like that for mere seconds but for Colette it is eternity. She wanted believe at least. That this moment can just be forever frozen still.

"I don't want it to end" She said. She said it knowing the person in front of her can hear it. That even knowing it can't happen, in the bottom of her heart she hoped that this person does at least feel it too.

She wanted to believe that even in the face of harsh truth of reality, in love nothing is impossible.

"I do too." he replied. This 3 words had many meanings. An answer, a plea, and a wish.

Hades is the god of the underworld. The ruler of the dead. He has his responsibilities with his subject and as a ruler of a country. He have a high pride on his role and he know it better than anyone that it is not just a position, its his own identity.

He don't dally with humans. As a god, he actually believed that if he ever do fall in love with someone, it would be from their kind.

Yet here he was completely enamored and at grace of a plain human.

A sudden thought passed through his mind. A thought he knew would lead him to complete lunacy.

What if I am not a god? I am just a human living in a small cottage in a village.

I would be a human and I would meet her. Then I can properly court her. We will get married, have a family. We will see our children getting older and having families of their own. Growing old together as time take us away bit by bit until the end.

That thought he finally realized is not just a mere thought but a wish. A wish they bought know would never come true.

A single tear fall but it overflowed. It contains all the feelings he wanted to convey and express. All the unacceptable desires that overflowed in his heart.

She wiped away his tear, like catching all those feelings within her tiny hands to her heart she hear what the god had always wanted to say.

She said, I know that someday I cannot comeback to the underworld and meet you. And that a lifetime for me would be just a one fleeting moment for you. You guys may even forgot about me. But you know? I am still here. We don't need to think about a future that is yet to happen. We are here to live in this moment. Lets make one moment into dozens of lovely memories so when we have to bid goodbye I know that you will not forget, a girl who is very rude to the god of the underworld, who is annoying and noisy to the skeletons, the one who gets along with Karon-san, and Harry-san. a girl who is the proud doctor of the underworld named Colette."

While saying those words. Her eyes were filled with drops of tears yet her lips never frowned. She smiled.

Because he was a god, he never thought of loving a human. He was wrong.

He love humans because he is a god.

"You humans are really amazing after all."

He said it tugging her arms and holding her tight like all of eternity is depended on it.

Even though they were drenched to foot they felt warmth within each others embrace. They burned this moment and carefully etched this at their mind and heart. This moment will not be the last but the beginning.

A start wherein they will create moments one after another that will eventually become precious memories that will live with them for eternity.

A life may expire and be taken away by time. But memories, and the feelings behind those are kept hidden within the heart will never disappear.

Its a reminder that an existence really exist in this world and for those two its really enough.

While the two are busy with creating moments...

Currently in the underworld...

S1: "Where did Colette take Hades-sama?! I only said that she give us time to prepare!"

H: "ahhh. Calm down. It seems Colette just wanted to gives us more time to prepare. So that we can give Hades-sama a wonderful and extravagant surprise party!"

K: Well, I don't think so. But Colette! Gambatte!

Thank you for reading guys. Hope you all like it.

Please read Colette wa Shinu Koto ni Shita. Its a very underrated manga. I really want to read some fanfics about them yet i cant find any. So I created one for the heck of it. This is my first fanfic. I've always read manga but this is a manga wherein I literally felt I need to write something about it. That's how amazing this manga is. Read it and you'll know.

Well have a nice day guys.


End file.
